Special Girl
by Kagomes Twin Sis
Summary: Kagome is the dorkiest girl in school. Sesshomaru is the hottest boy in school. Kagome leaves, but when she comes back is she the same girl she was 2 years ago? SESSKAG SUMMARY SUX
1. Chapter 1

**_Special Girl_**

_**Ages:**_

_**Kagome: 14**_

_**Sango: 14**_

_**Fabulous Four : 15**_

_**Shippo:13**_

_**Kohaku:13**_

_**Rin:14**_

_**sum:**Kagome was the nerd of her school.She was smart,graceful,sweet,energetic,but nobody cared for those things.All they saw in her was how she looked.You couldnt say she was the prettiest thing on earth.Heck people didn't find her the least bit attractive.But now,a few years later she comes back,but is she the same Kagome her few friends knew that while back?_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-begin-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed again while her teacher put the problems on the board.Why was she here?She knew these problems like the back of her hand already! She was the smartest girl in the whole school already!

Kagome slightly turned her head to look at the person in the seat by the window...Her thoughts confirmed her mental grumbling,"_Thats why_."

Sesshomaru Taisho,also known as Ice King.

He was the most beautiful boy,no,man Kagome ever laid eyes on.Not just Kagome though,Almost the whole girl population! But Kagome knew she had no chance at him.

There he was sitting there his angelic silver framing his slim face.His posture was completly straight.The weird thing about him was the pink eye shadow he wears,but Kagome doesnt pay attention to that. He has the body of a God! Abs and bricks,but not so bulky! He was truley perfect!

While Sesshomaru looked like an angel,Kagome was a different strory.

She had big thick galsses,braces that can show from her teeth.She had zits covering her forhead and nose.The only good thing about her was her hour-glass figure.Her perfect curves and slim muscles.

Nobody could see them.She had never worn a skirt or dress in her life.All she wears is baggy clothes making her look quite fat.

nobody could see Kagome's beautiful Sapphire eyes beneath her thick glasses and nobody could notice her dazzling smile with her big braces.

Kagome was indeed beautiful,but...nobody cared,or even happened to notice.

The bell rang and the class rushed out.Kagome gathered her things and walked outside where her only two friends were waiting for her.Sango and Shippo.

Sango was a very beautiful person. Inside and outside she was beautiful. Her long silky chestnut hair that was usually tied up in a high ponytail was tied in a low ponytail today. Her face was smooth and clear. She has nice curves and slim muscles. Sango was a very sweet person and never judged someone of how they looked. Her and Kagome have been friends since they were in daipers. Sango was pretty,but she was also the most athletic girl in school. She participated in every sport. She won every person in sports except for Sesshomaru.

Now Shippo was a year younger then both of them. He had fiery red hair and emerald eyes. Shippo also was not one to judge by looks. Shippo was kinda short for his age,but thats what made him all the more adorable than he is now!

He is always smiling. And he knows the right words to cheer you up when you are sad!

"C'mon Kagome!We're gonna be late for P.E!'' Sango announced!

Kagome nodded and stuffed her locker with all the homework her teacher poured her with.

P.E was Kagome and Sango's favorite subject. They were the only girls who didnt complain when they do sit-ups,push-ups,rope climbing,running,sword fighting

((no offense to girls including myself since I am a girl,but y'know even though Im a girl. I do sorta think girls complain during P.E..IM SOOO SORRY IF THAT SOUNDED OFFENSIVE!))

Nobody noticed how well those two did cause all the girls were all Goo-goo eyes over Fabulous Four!

While the boys watched in jealousy.

The Fabulous Four,are the 4 most hottest,coolest,kick-ass boys in school.

First there was Kouga Wolf. His wolf like nature is see a pretty girl and pounce on them like a peice of meat.He has long jet black hair always in a high ponytail,his icy blue eyes and a huge,cocky smirk planted on his face.

Second there was Miroku Toyotomi. The biggest play-boy of the school. Miroku is the biggest pervert in the block. His first reaction to a pretty girl is the ever famous 'Will you bear my child?'. Why he says that? noone knows,but his black hair tied in a small pony tail at the back of his neck and slick,smooth words make girls swoon.

Third was the totally "Bad-Ass" of the school,Inuyasha Taisho. He was the brother to Sesshomaru,but they were TOTAL opposites. While Sesshomaru was calm,collected and hardly loses his temper, Inuyasha was brash,hard headed and one word could leave you with a black eye! His hair was silky,silver, and long ,not as long as Sess.,but pretty darn long! His face had that bad-boy,punk look and that smirk is what really drives the girls crazy.

Then the real Fabulous Fourth was the ever popular, Sesshomaru Taisho. As you should know what Sesshomaru looks like,his face always had that cold mask on. He hardly ever smiled and the only one who could make him smile warmly was his beautiful,sweet,spunky girlfriend,Rin.

Her black hair was a little shorter than Kagome's hair,but her hair had a short ponytail at the side of her hair.Rin was one of the sweetest girl in school.Rin was the same age as Kagome and Sango,but her personality reminds everyone of a kid.

Rin is Kagome and Sango's best friend, but Kagome didn't want herself to get in the way of Rin's relationship so they smiled about it and only saw each other after school.

Well that was the discription of the Fabulous Four and then...the bell rang...

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Sango-chan,how about a sleep over at my house on Sunday?"Kagome asked.

"Sure,Kagome-chan! maybe we'll invite Shippo and Rin and maybe even Kohaku too!''Sango answered.

Kagome nodded and put her heavy bag on.

"See Ya Sango!" Kagome called out .

"Okay See ya later Kagome!" Sango called back.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When Kagome reached her house,she was smothered in a hug by her mother.

"Um...mom? Whats wrong?"Kagome asked.

Ms.Higurashi simply smiled and handed Kagome a note.

Kagome read it once.then again.Then once more,VERY thoroughly.

Between 1-7 mile radius a big scream of

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?"**_

could be heard.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_**Dear Miss.Higurashi,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that the papers your mother had filled out has reached the limit here and we would be honored that a bright young girl like you would attend our school in America.We will pay for your plane ticket and would like you here by this coming Friday.**_

_**Please if you have any questions our number is (1-800) 959-2171.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Principle,Galiina **_

No matter how many times Kagome had read the paper she still couldn't beleive it. She was going to America!

That ment she would never see her best friends anymore...She wouldn't see Sango,Shippo,Rin,Kohaku...all of them.

Kagome felt like crying.She didn't want to go,but she wanted to respect her mother's decision.

Kagome grabbed a pen and signed her name on the dotted line.Ms.Higurashi smiled again,not noticing her daughter's greif and gave Kagome a big hug.Kagome put a fake smile and hugged her back.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Friday KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome had already told Sango and the rest of her friends. They took it very hard..

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKFlash back KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number._

_"Moshi Moshi?" Sango answered,but all Sango could hear was Kagome's crying.Sango could tell that was Kagome and immediatly became worried._

_'Kagome? What is is? Whats wrong?"Sango asked._

_"Sango,...can I come over for a while?"Kagome weakly asked,her voice cracking and her voice muffled with sobs. _

_**TBC **_

SOOOO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!

PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!

this is my FIRST Kag/Sess pairing ever so please deal with it!

If you review Ill update and I want 5 reviews from 5 different people till I update!

AND, I also want at least ONE flame, cuz I KNOW this story isn't the best, but I try!

ME LOVES YOU ALL!

..:KISS KISS:..


	2. Chapter 2

**_Special Girl_**

_**Ages:**_

_**Kagome: 14**_

_**Sango: 14**_

_**Fabulous Four : 15**_

_**Shippo:13**_

_**Kohaku:13**_

_**Rin:14**_

_**sum:**Kagome was the nerd of her school.She was smart,graceful,sweet,energetic,but nobody cared for those things.All they saw in her was how she looked.You couldnt say she was the prettiest thing on earth.Heck people didn't find her the least bit attractive.But now,a few years later she comes back,but is she the same Kagome her few friends knew that while back?_

_

* * *

_

_**O.O!**_

_**WOW!**_

_**only one chapters and alot of reviews!**_

_**Thats the most I EVER got!**_

_**Thanks to you all I love you all!**_

_**Heres the second chapter!**_

_**((P.S: Im sorry if my grammer is bad,I really do try my best! Im only 10 years old!))

* * *

**_

_**CH.2: Sango's Feelings

* * *

**_

_----last time------------------------------_

_Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number._

_"Moshi Moshi?" Sango answered,but all Sango could hear was Kagome's crying.Sango could tell that was Kagome and immediatly became worried._

_'Kagome? What is is? Whats wrong?"Sango asked._

_"Sango,...can I come over for a while?"Kagome asked,her voice cracking and her voice muffled with sobs. _

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK NOW KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_Sango stared at the phone for a split second, wondering what her best friend was crying over._

_"Sure,Kagome,Ill come pick you up--"_

_Kagome cut her off,"Sango,I was wondering is we could move the sleep-over to today...I might not be able to make it Sunday..."She said weakly,She really hated to break it down to her friends,but she knew she had to no matter how much it hurt her._

_Now,Sango was officially confused_

_"Sure,Kagome, but is there anything you would like to tell me..?"_

_"yes,something really important,...thanks Sango"_

_The conversation ended with a thick tension that even over the phone they could feel it._

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK END FLASHBACK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

Sango stared at Kagome, her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

Kagome looked down heavily,not being able to look her friend in the eyes.

"_Im sorry Sango, but its my mothers wishes and I can't derespect them_!" Kagome said trying to break the tension and heavy silence.

Sango was looking down, bangs shading her eyes, not once glancing up.

Sango finally spoke,"_ Kagome, Im happy for you...I will miss you, everyone will miss you, but we all know that this is a chance in a life time:sniff: I--I just can't bear to see you...leaving_...!"

Sango had flung herself to Kagome and stayed there crying, burying her face in Kagome's shoulder, molding her tears through Kagome's shirt.

Kagome hugged Sango back, her tears making a way out of her eyes like an un-ending waterfall.

"_Sango, I ...I don't want to leave you...or anyone else,but I_..."

Kagome paused ,after hearing Sango's muffled sobs talking to her"_No:hic: Kagome, Im being selfish, I should be supporting this not crying. I'm going to miss you,but hey! We can still call each other and theres also e-mail_..."

Kagome smiled sady and said, while wiping her tears," _Well then, we should make our last sleep over a fun one_!"

Sango nodded and tried to forget all the things happening and just focus on the precious time she had left to be with Kagome

"_I'll go call Rin and Shippo_!"Sango replied, rushing to the phone.

Sango dialed Shippo's cell and waited for him to pick up

-_Moshi Moshi?-_

_-Hey Shippo -kun! I was wondering if you would want to sleep-over today! I just thought it would be best to make our big sleep over a bit earlier!-_

_-Kay' San-chan, I'll go call Rin!-_

_-Alright then thanks, Shippo, Sayonara!-_

_-Sayonara!-_

Sango clicked the phone off and changed to her pajamas.

Kagome, the whole, time was staring out of the glass door to the second story patio.

((You guys know in some 2 story buildings there is a glass door that leads you to the porch?))

Kagome's slender hands reached for the lock on the window and opened the glass door slowly.

Kagome's eyes closed and she let out a small, content sigh as the night breeze blew her hair and slightly pinched at her bare arms and face.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the stars,"..._**Now** **that I'm leaving,...I finally noticed how beautiful the stars look**..."_Kagome leaned on the railing with her elbows, not once breaking her eye contact with the wide, open sky.

As Sango hung up the phone with Rin she looked where Kagome was standing. Sango, smiling, joined her friends in star gazing.

"_Beautiful..."_Kagome said in a soft mumble, but Sango heard her clearly.

Sango smiled softly wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders and leaned her head on her shorter friend's head and while silent tears made way out of her eyes and on to Kagome's soft hair.

"_Yeah it is..."_Sango didn't want to let Kagome go, Kagome was just so close to her, like the sister she had always wanted.

_Kagome had been with with her through everything._

_Kagome had been with her through bad memories, to wonderful memories._

_Kagome had seen her laugh, Joy filtering her lungs as she let it allloose._

_Kagome had seen her cry, showing that she could trust her by showing vulnerablity and weakness._

_Kagome was always the one to make her laugh, she always knew what to do when she was crying._

Sango paused her thought, gently shaking her head, while the tears made their own path down her cheeks.

The one thought coursing through her head was...

_And I'm going to lose her..._

--------------------TCB---------------------------------------

Im so sorry that the chapter seemed a bit corny.

I also thought it sorta looked like Sango had feelings for Kagome in THAT way.She doesn't okay?

This was just a chapter to show how much sisterly love Sango felt for Kagome

And A **DEEP** Thank You to ALL my WONDERFUL reviewers!

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Special Girl_**

_**I don't own Inuyasha so stop bothering me! I DO own my three new OC's Akira, Yumi, Sakeme, Joy and Jae!**_

------------------------_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ages:**_

_**Kagome: 14**_

_**Sango: 14**_

_**Fabulous Four : 15**_

_**Shippo:13**_

_**Kohaku:13**_

_**Rin:14**_

_**sum:**Kagome was the nerd of her school.She was smart,graceful,sweet,energetic,but nobody cared for those things.All they saw in her was how she looked.You couldnt say she was the prettiest thing on earth.Heck people didn't find her the least bit attractive.But now,a few years later she comes back,but is she the same Kagome her few friends knew that while back?_

_-----------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 3: My life in America**_

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed once again. She was on her plane off to America. Her sleepover had went very well,but breaking the news to Shippo and Rin was the hardest part. Kagome had explained she wanted her last days in Japan happy days, meaning no crying!

"Ano...Is this seat available?" A voice called out.

Kagome turned her head and saw a girl around her age. She had midnight black hair,but it had sheens of grey and a hint of purple. She wasn't exactly that tall around Kagome's size maybe a few inches shorter. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green and her face was very smooth and quite childish looking making her features look adorable.Kagome could tell by the face structure that she indeed was Japanese.She was wearing a grey sleevless turtleneck and black baggy cargo pants.

"Sure! Have a seat!" Kagome answered while smiling. The girl smiled then bowed before taking her seat.

"Hey there! I'm Himamoto,Akira!" The girl now known as Akira greeted.

"Nice to meet you Akira! I am Higurashi,Kagome. So where are you headed?" Kagome asked.

"Feh! My damn step-dad is making me go to some school in America called Seiro High" Akira replied looking quite miffed.

"Hey I'm going there too! And I know how you feel! my mom thinks its best for me to go there...I have to admit I will deeply miss my friends..(sigh)"

Kagome suddenly smiles and said,"Well, at least I made a new friend!"

Akira nodded and smiled.

------------------------Airport--------------------------------------

Kagome and Akira got off the plane and stretched.

"Damn! My legs feel like Jello! Sitting on the plane for over 24 hours!"Akira whined.

Kagome laughed and picked up her luggage. She looked at a piece of paper in her hand that said "**Jackson Avenue**"

"Hey Akira! Is this your first time in America?"Kagome asked.

Akira shook her head"No, mother and I came here a few years back on vacation! Why?"

"Do you know where "Jackson Avenue" is?" Kagome asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"I think so! Ummm...Its about 2 miles straight then one mile left!" Kagome gave a sigh of releif and followed Akira's directions with Akira following.

-**Jackson Avenue-**

Both the girls looked wide eyed at the beautiful building infront of them.

Their mouths were wide open and their eyes popped out of their heads. Suddenly they both smirked and said at the same time

"Oh yea! I could get used to America!"

The girls opened the two doors of the huge apartment and went to the counter. There stood behind the counter was a stout and short man who looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hello young ladies,what may I do for you?" the man asked, not bothering to look up at them.

Kagome stepped forward and gave him her name."My name is Kagome Higurashi and my mother had booked a room for me here?"

The man shuffled through the piles of paper on his desk. He grabed a sheet of paper and showed Kagome where her room was. "Your room is on the second floor,room 243, your roomate is Yumi Nakashiro.Enjoy your stay." He said, although the girls could easily tell he didn't mean it.

Then when Kagome stepped away, Akira stepped forward.

She said gruffly" The names Akira Himamoto, I got a room here by that bastard Usotsuki Himamoto."

Kagome was astound at the roughness of her voice. This was a totally different Akira she saw. Kagome also didn't miss the poison in her voice when she mention that Usotsuki guy's name. She must really hate him.

The man at the counter slightly shuddered at the glare he was given from a girl much younger then him. He quickly grabbed her papers and told her where she would be staying."You are in room is on the second floor, room 244, your roomate is Sakeme Miyatsu"

Akira roughly nodded and grabed the keys to her room and handed Kagome her keys. The two girls went up the stairs to the second floor with their luggage being mercilessly dragged behind them. Kagome found her room which was right next door to Akira's room. The two girls hugged and went in their rooms to unpack.

-**Kagome's room-**

When Kagome walked into her room her first thought was that it was WAAAY to neat. Two beds at each corner of the room. A hall which led to the kitchen where everything was in its place. The bookshelf in total alphabetical order. and the room was clean and tidy.

The second thing that caught Kagome's attention was the woman who looked slightly older then she was. She was huddled at the corner of her bed reading a book, she seemed to not noticed Kagome came in. Her hair was long. Very long. It went up to her ankles and it was pitch black. She wore nothing on her feet,but her shirt was a sleevless black shirt which was plain. Her shorts were short,but also black and on of her legs was dangling off the edge of the edge of her bed while her other leg was tucked underneath her other leg. Her face was totally into her book.

Kagome had put all her luggage on her bed and started to unpack, not saying a word to the woman. When Kagome had opened the closet to hanger her clothes she saw the other womans clothes and every peice of clothing she had was black.

Kagome nodded at the wardrobe since most of her clothes were dark clothing. When she was done unpacking her clothes she saw a desk really close to her bed so she decided she could put her books there. She grab the loads of books she had and laid them standing straight on the table.

Suddenly a bottle was thrown at her. Kagome caught the bottle with both her hands, then she looked to the woman who threw it and yelled,"What was that for?"

The woman said dully,"Its called Proactive, it should take away those nasty bumps on your face."

(Lol I'm so mean! But I have nothing against pimples because my best friends have alot!)

Kagome blushed deeply, but bowed."Thank you...i think.."

The woman didn't bother to reply and just stuck her nose in her book.

After Kagome finished un-packing she went to the bathroom and took a look at the Proactive bottle. She took off her glasses and poured a bit on her hand and rubbed it against her face.It stung a bit,but her face felt very clean. After a few minutes she washed it off. She went back into the room and saw the woman STILL reading her book.

**-With Akira-**

Akira walked into her room and mercilessly dropped her luggage on the ground.She looked around the room and saw that it was messy. Clothes thrown all over the place. The beds messed up. the bookshelf totally messed up.

Akira sweatdropped and saw a girl the same age as herself dozing on her bed. The girl had dark hair,but not completly black. it went a bit past her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow blouse and a white skirt that went just a bit over her thighs. She wasn't wearing any shoes though. Akira started unpacking her clothes and opened the closet which was un-naturally neat.

The thing that ticked Akira off was that all the clothes were,Yellow,Pink and White. Akira liked the white clothes and probably was gona ask to borrow a few,but she absolutly HATED pink and yellow.

Akira started to neatly hanger her dark clothes. Once she was done, she had taken her books and dumped them on a table near her bed.

Akira nodded at her room and jumped on her bed and fell asleep.

-**Kagome-**

Kagome had fallen asleep on her bed while reading a book the Woman,now known as Yumi let her read.

-**the next day with Kagome-**

Kagome had woken up pretty early that day,but Yumi was already awake and had her nose stuck in that book again.

Kagome went to the bathrom to brush her teeth.She looked in the mirror and froze. Shakily she picked up her glasses and put them on. Then she screamed in happiness. Her face was TOTALLY cleared! Kagome felt her face to make sure it was real.

When Kagome had finally calmed down, she happily picked up her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth.

-**Later With Kagome-**

Kagome had spent her whole day grinning. Suddenly, Yumi had gotten dressed in a black tank top and black shorts and grabed her purse.

She dully told Kagome," Get ready,We are going to find you some contacts instead of those disturbing glasses."

Kagome said,"Why are you helping me like this?"

Yumi replied,"Feh...I like you,You seem like a nice girl and I know you would like to look prettier."

Kagome said,confused,"How could you like me? We hardly know each other."

Yumi chuckled softly and her dull eyes softened,"You remind me of my little sister...And I can tell you are a very nice person. Heck,maybe we can even be friends."

Kagome smiled happily and started getting changed. She wore a white sleevless button up shirt with black pants. And she also grabbed her purse. She bowed down. "Thank you so much ,Yumi"

Yumi just waved her hand and walked out the door with Kagome following.

Once they reached the outside of the hotel, Yumi led Kagome to her car. Kagome looked in awe at the black, hoodless car infront of her. It was goergeous. Yumi got in the driver's seat and Kagome jumped in the passenger's seat.

Yumi sped through the streets, making Kagome hang on for Dear Life. Yumi suddenly slammed on the brakes, making Kaogme leech forward.

"We're here." Yumi announced while getting out of the car.

Kagome's face was all shades of green and when she got out of the car she was about to fall. She regained her balance and followed Yumi into the building.

-**Later, After Kagome got her contacts-**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was cleared and she had finally gotten rid of those hideous glasses. She could see her eyes! and they were a beautiful shade of sapphire.

Yumi drove them back to the apartment and Kagome was already used to the speed.

-**With Akira-**

Once Akira had woken up she had seen the girl still sleeping. Akira sighed and quickly brushed her teeth. She then grabed a hand-full of water and dumped it on the girls face.

She jumped up and spit out some water that seeped its way into her mouth. "What was that for!"

Akira answered "Wake up."

The girl pouted, then suddenly her mood cahnged and she stuck out her hand"Hi! My name is Sakeme!"

Akira shook it and said,"Akira"

Sakeme nodded and smiled giddily. Akira would never get used to her cheerful attitude.

-**Back in Japan-**

Sango sighed once again and looked out the window. She missed Kagome terribly. It was so different without her.

Suddenly Miroku was checking her out. Maybe he never noticed her because she was hanging out with Kagome all the time.Sango didn't care. She would rather have Kagome still here than a cute,pervert chasing after her.

_-BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-_

The bell suddenly rang, a signal for free period, as all the students rushed out of class.

Sango had slowly walked out of the class-room. Usually during free-period, She and Kagome would walk around campus and talk and just have fun. Now Sango couldn't do that anymore.

Sango's eyes prickled with tears, which she allowed to fall down freely. She missed Kagome...she missed her sister!

(aww I'm begining to tear up)

"Ahhh my lovley Sango, what a pleasure to see you have been waiting for me." A voice said from behind her.

She quickly wiped her tears and turned to growl at Miroku.

"Leave me alone Lecher! I don't want to deal with you right now!"

Miroku put his hand over his heart in feigned hurtness,"My my Sango. Your words hurt me deeply."

Sango rolled her eyes and punched Miroky right in the nose. She simply left him standing there clutching his bleeding nose while walking away.

Inuyasha appeared right when Sango had punched Miroku's nose and he started laughing his head off. Inuyasha's eyes stayed on Sango's retreating form as he smirked. She had a cute butt. Maybe she would be a good bang.

(Ewww! I can't beleive I typed that!)

Miroku saw where Inuyasha's eyes led and said,"Keep off her,Inuyasha! That catch is mine!"

Inuyasha simply 'feh'd' and dragged Miroku out of the hall.

* * *

TBC

So how was it? I tried making it longer and I REALLY hope you like it!

Flames are accepted,but they burn!

Review and I'll make Sesshomaru give you a kiss!

Sesshomaru: WHAT! Onna, I swear if you even TRY to make This Sesshomaru kiss those filthy ningens I swear you will feel my wrath!

((Authoress suddenly types: Sesshomaru appears in a pink dress and suddenly turns into a girl))

Sesshomaru: (Turns into a girl and appears in a pink dress) (He says in a girly voice) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CHANGE ME NOW!

Me:Okay! (types that Sesshomaru is a boy again, but turns him into a human and smirks)

Sesshomaru: (Faints)

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!11**_


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

And authors Note of My own.

DON'T worry, I'm not deleting any stories!

So you can let go of that breath you were holding in.

Well, I started my very FIRST story 'Special Girl' when I was ten!

And now loook.

I'm 12!

TWO whole Freakin' years!

That's a long-ass hiatus, don't you think?

I've made empty promises that I would update ...Soon.

However, I never lived up to it.

I promise you now!

I **WILL** update as fast as I can!

AND it's summer break so I have much more time.

Please don't hate me, I'm still so young.

I still love you all though.

Even the flamers.

----------KTS----------


	5. Chapter 5

**Special Girl**

Chapter.4

I told everyone I would update!

It's been maybe a year since I last updated.

I'm totally sorry.

I've been caught up with school and the every addicting;

Myspace. Com (Don't ask. I won't tell you my profile)

Grrr.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Kagome awoke to the ringing sound of her alarm clock. Groaning softly, she shifted to quickly turn the dreadful song off. Heaving a large sigh, Kagome threw off the covers that were surrently protecting her from the morning air only to shiver at the loss of warmth. She was not surprised to already see Yumi awake and already sticking her nose in another book.

Laughing nervously at how her friend's function works, she quickly dressed for her school, grateful that she was not obligated to wear a uniform. Wearing normal jeans that were slightly low cut and a light grey tank top with a short white jacket to cover her arms, Kagome applied only blush and clear lip-gloss.

(Short jacket as in the type that stop right under your breast bone. Just thought you need to know that XD)

"Do you think Akira-chan is read, Yumi-senpai?" Kagome asked as she finished putting on what little makeup she did.

Yumi scoffed softly. "Knowing Akira-chan… No." She bluntly replied as she actually took her eyes off her book to stare at Kagome as she spoke. Kagome gave a light laugh before she stuffed her books in her slightly small bag.

"Sakeme-san should be able to wake her up." Kagome mused as she turned to Yumi for some agreement.

"Hah! Knowing Sakeme.. She's probably worst than Akira-chan." Yumi replied, continuing to read her book.

Kagome sighed as she stopped her back-packing and went nextdoor, knocking on the door, not really expecting a reply. Laughing once more, she turned the knob and entered, not surprised to see both Sakeme and Akira sprawled messily on their beds, snoring softly, in two very odd positions.

Heaving in a deep breath, Kagome yelled out. "JOHNNY DEEPPPPP!"

With that, Sakeme shot up and looked around. Seeing nobody but Kagome, she pouted as she crossed her arms. "Cruel! Just cruel, Kaggy!" Sakeme cried out, seeing Kagome's face then turning her gaze to her clock, Sakeme yelped as she scurried out of bed and into her closet.

"_Now for Akira…"_ Kagome thought to herself, thinking of a way to wake up the slumbering girl. Thinking for a matter of moments, Kagome's lips then spread like Ceshire Cat.

"..Paris Hilton.." Kagome murmured in Akira's ear before sprinting away to duck for cover. Akira's eye snapped open as she reached for her bazooka under her bed.

"WHERE!? WHERE, GODDAMMIT!?" Akira screamed, aiming her Bazooka in each direction. Seeing Kagome peek out from under the bed made Akira sigh as she put her bazooka in its rightful place.

"You seriously love you get my hopes up, don't you, Kags?" Akira sighed out as she pouted and slumped back on her bed.

"Yes. And the fact that you shouldn't be late for our first day of school." Kagome replied, a matter-of-factly.

Akira screamed as her eyes caught the time as she zoomed past Kagome to the bathroom. Appearing moments later with her light makeup on, the same as Kagome, Sakeme then came out of the closet with normal bright colors; A white top that ended at her elbows, matching with a light green skirt that ended a bit past her knees, accompanied with a light green headband.

Akira then rushed to the closet as Sakeme rushed to the bathroom. Kagome smirked as she saw them scurry.

"_Squiiiiirm! Squirm, I say!"_Kagome evilly thought, laughing to herself as she returned to her own room.

Akira appeared, hair neatly up in a ponytail, dressed in a normal white shirt that buttoned up at the top, the sleeves ending at her wrist, with black, slightly tight capri's with tons of pockets.

"Let's go. Before I leave you." Yumi announced as she got into her car. Kagome scurried to the passenger seat as Sakeme and Akira got in the back seats, happily chatting away.

* * *

School ended quicker than normal today to Kagome. "_It's been two whole years.. Two whole years since I'd moved here." _Kagome thought, slowly walking to Yumi's car.

As they got home, Akira, Sakame, and Yumi went right to their normal doings. Yumi; Reading. Sakeme; Raiding her closet. Akira; Watching television.

However, when Kagome should have been doing her pushups, she merely sat on her bed, in deep thought. "_Two years since I've been here… Two years.._" Kagome repeated in her head like a mantra.

---Flashback----------------------------------------

"_Kagome, we will miss you terribly.." Kun-Loon, Kagome's mother, began, staring at her crest fallen daughter._

"_That's why we would like you to only stay there for two years. Then, you can return to us!" Kun-Loon said with a smile. That caused Kagome to perk up._

"_Really, mama? Oh! Thank you!!" Kagome exclaimed as she engulfed her mother in a hug._

"_I'm really going to miss you… mama." Kagome whispered in her mother's ear as a few tears left her eyes. _

"_And I will miss you too, dear. But, I just want what's best for your future! This might not happen again, Kagome." Kun-Loon explained._

"_I understand, Mama." Kagome replied as she let go of her mother._

"_Thank you, Kagome-sweetheart." Kun-Loon replied with a light smile and a gentle pat to her daughters cheek._

---End Flashback---------------------------------

Blue eyes shot open in shock as she shot out of her bed. She was breathing hard, as she fumbled out of the sheets and ran to the calendar, innocently hanging on the wall. Checking the date, she realized, she was leaving in exactly one week!

A ear piercing scream echoed through the room and out of the hallway as Kagome fainted on the spot.

-------KTS---------

TBC.

How'd you like it?

I haven't written in like.. FOREVER.

So I might be lagging. .

Although I'm glad I started writing now, because school just finished and I had to semesters of Honors English.

So, I think my writing has gotten better!

Although this chapter is kind of short.

I still updated, didn't I?

3

REVIEW! XD


End file.
